Only Time Will Tell
by In a Pickle
Summary: When Draco Malfoy wanted a place to hide 1977 wasn't quite what he had in mind. Slash Jamco.
1. Chapter 1

Only Time Will Tell

By

In A Pickle

Dedicated to Shadowglove

Disclaimer: If this was really Rowling do you think this couple would ever be written. Highly unlikely, I would think. So I don't own so don't sue.

AN. Hey does this coupling have a cute little pet name yet? I think it should be Jamco hee hee. This is my first time writing anything other then H/D and it because of Shadowglove's brilliant story that I wanted to do one too.

Summary. When Draco Malfoy wanted a place to hide 1977 wasn't quite what he had in mind. Slash Jamco.

…...

Time is making fools of us again. ~J.K. Rowling

…...

"Permanent?"

"Yes Draco. We cleared the scarring up the best we could but the spell cause server damage." Madame Pomfrey said softly removing the bandages.

Draco looked up to his Godfather for conformation.

"Your very lucky that dunderhead Potter didn't kill you, if I hadn't been the one to find you then the scarring would have been the least of your problems. "

Draco nodded absentmindedly. He watched, transfixed as the bandage were peeling off his torso. He hissed when the final layer tugged off his sensitive pale skin. The scarring was burning pink against his glowing white skin. He cringed at the slashes across his chest. It looked hideous. Potter was dead meat.

"They'll fade soon enough. They will end up being close to your natural skin tone once your body has recovered from the shock." Madame Pomfrey fussed uselessly over his pillows, fluffing them up.

"But they'll still be there, won't they." Draco snapped.

"Yes Mr Malfoy. I am sorry there isn't a lot we can do." Madame gave him an apologetic look. "Your free to go. No quidditch for three weeks at least." She said sternly. She didn't have to tell him twice. Quidditch was the last thing on his mind. He had been considering quitting. If it wasn't for the small pleasure he got out of competing against the Golden boy, he would have ditch the team at the start of the year.

He looked up at his Godfather, then deliberately at his arm where the mark laying hidden. If Pomfrey had seen it he would be in serious trouble. It had been his worst nightmare since the thing had been craved into his skin. With a look from the potions Master he knew he was safe for now. Safe from what, he didn't know.

He was a dead man walking.

The task of killing the Headmaster was looming over him like a dark cloud. The pressure to complete the task was getting to him. He knew that his Mother's life was riding on it but Draco had never killed anyone before.

Snape walked him out of the infirmary and down the hall.

"Draco just let me help you. Is your pride to strong for you to save your mother?"

Malfoy glared up at his Godfather.

"This is my task. He gave it to me. Only me. Leave me alone Severus." He snarled at his Godfather.

" Do you really think you can do what must be done?" Draco froze solid in the hall. "Your not a murderer Draco."

"Not yet." The teenager muttered bitterly before storming down the hall and around the corner.

He was angry and yet he had never felt so defeated in his whole life. He had always dreamed of the day he could do something to make his Father proud, he just never thought it would cost another man his life.

Draco wasn't in the mood to play politics with the nosey Slytherins and Snape was probably haunting the dungeon corridors. There wasn't much to do but go back to his task of fixing the vanishing cabinets. He made his way up to the room of requirements pacing in front of the invisible door. If only there was a way to avoid the war altogether. If only he could run away and hide somewhere safe. They always said, no place was safer then Hogwarts but in this era even Hogwarts couldn't up hold it's name.

Draco almost jumped when the door appeared out of thin air. It was only his Malfoy poise that kept him grounded. He frowned at the door. He hadn't thought about going to the room of hidden things, so what in Merlin had the room done? Maybe it knew his request good enough now it didn't need him to say it.

He opened the door and entered a room. It wasn't the usual junk pile Malfoy was use to seeing. In fact the only thing in the room was a big wooden door and frame. Slowly Draco circled the room finding the wooden door stood by itself with nothing behind it.

It was just a door. Suspicious Draco went back to the front of the door.

"Let me guess, all I have to do is walk through and magically all my problems will be solved." He snorted to himself. He turned to leave the way he had come in. As his fingers touched the door handle to the room of requirement, he frowned. Why would the room give him a door?

It got the better of him, he spun around and walked over to the freestanding door. For some reason the door scared him. Something about it had Draco on edge. He scowled, no door was getting the better of him. He had stood before the Dark Lord, some silly door wasn't going to get to him. He pushed it open and stepped through. The door slammed shut behind him and he stared at the empty room. He scowled realising he was in the exact same room. He circled the door again just to be sure, feeling somewhat disappointed. The room must have been malfunctioning. What else would he expect, Hogwarts truly was going to the dogs.

Draco yawned deciding to leave the cabinet until tomorrow. He wasn't planning on turning up to potions anyway. He stopped off at the boy's bathroom. He checked the toilet stall for any Weasley products that kept showing up. The first stall had been too tampered with the bother with so he moved onto the next one which only had a spell to repel pee back onto the poor unfortunate soul who tried to use the loo. Draco cancelled out the spell before relieving himself. He went to wash his hands when he caught his reflection.

Permanent.

Bloody Potter.

The word echoed in his head and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He undid his shirt looking at his damaged torso. It was an ugly mess. Red and painful. He trailed a finger along one of the scars horrified that this was there forever. The bathroom door began to turn as two people talked on the other side. Draco quickly did up his buttons. The last thing he needed was someone seeing this abomination. As he straightened his tie as the door was finally opened. The teenage boy who walked in was gorgeous. He had black shiny hair and gray eyes just like Draco's. Unfortunately he was a Gryffindor, Malfoy scowled.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" The boy asked when he caught Draco staring. Draco looked into the mirror noticing his Slytherin tie and Hogwarts crest was missing off his attire.

Malfoy scowled. The room of requirements had stolen part of his identity. Draco Malfoy was not in the least bit pleased.

The dark haired boy was waiting for a response still and Draco narrowed his eyes before shrugging.

"Oh, are you that new kid from Durmstrang, Remus was talking about?"

Suddenly the door flew open before Draco could tell him he wasn't a sodding new kid and he should mind his own damn business. A tubby blonde boy tumbled in, gasping for breath.

"You've got to come quick Padfoot, James is about to do something really stupid!"

The boy with the ridiculous nickname grinned brightly. "Pete, James is always doing something stupid. Lets go watch, point and laugh." The dark hair boy winked at Draco like he was part of the gang. "That's what friends are for." The two boys were out the door in seconds betting on how Lily would hex their friend James. Draco shook his head, Gryffindors were a different species, possibly from another planet. Draco looked back at his school robes cursing the room of requirement. Why did it have to make his life more difficult?

He wonder out and down stairs to the great hall hoping to drag Goyle and Crabbe away from the sweets before they made themselves sick. That pair had no self-control.

It was when Draco arrived at the great hall he noticed something was very wrong about Hogwarts. He scanned the Slytherin table twice. There was not a single person he knew. No Pansy, No Theo or Crabbe and Goyle. Nobody.

His eyes jumped over to the Gryffindor table. The lack of Weasley red had Draco pause for a moment before dismissing it. He searched for the Golden trio. The bushy hair of Granger was normally the easiest to spot, typically by a Weasley red head. The closest thing to red was a girl with auburn hair screeching at some poor house mate. Potter. Draco scowled. The black messy haired boy jumped onto the Gryffindor table boldly.

"Lily, my beautiful flower." He paused for effect but the girl with the auburn hair didn't look impressed. In fact it looked as if she was debating which hex would be painful enough for this blunder. "Go out with me?"

Draco did a double take.

It looked like Potter but who ever he was certainly didn't act like Potter. Harry was in love with the Weaslette not this Lily bird.

"James Potter get off the table this instant!" She hissed, her hands landing firmly on her hips. It was a position she seemed familiar with and the students and the hall began to snigger.

"Not until you go out with me." The Harry look like said smuggly.

"Oh for goodness sake." She snapped. The girl, Lily pulled out her wand cursing James until he laid sprawled out on the floor.

"Is that a yes?" He called out hopefully from the floor.

"Never going to happen Potter." She snapped storming out of the Great hall. Draco stood routed to the spot.

Malfoy could have put it all down to not knowing the Gryffindors very well but when a teenage version on his Godfather raced out of the hall after Lily, Draco couldn't deny it anymore. Something was very, very wrong.

"Where the hell I am?" Draco gaped.

"Your at Hogwarts mate." Sung a student passing him by.

Hogwarts. Yes that much he could tell but there was something nagging at him. He snatched a Daily Prophet off a first year Hufflepuff starring at the cover. How in the name of Merlin had he ended up here? Had the room of requirements seriously thought this was a safe place to hide? Before the war?

When Draco Malfoy wanted a place to hide, 1977 wasn't quite what he had in mind.

"You must be the new student from Durmstrang." Professor McGonagall looked almost the same as the she did in the present. Of all the wretched things to go wrong, he had gone and got himself lost in time.

"Not exactly." Draco was stunned.

1977.

Now what?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP. Don't sue, I am already penniless.

AN. Thank-you to all those who reviewed, alerted and the favourites!

I just hope you didn't do it to soon ;) Updates will be slow for this story, sorry I just don't have time at the moment.

Enjoy the next instalment.

Ps. Go read shadow gloves story, it's the best Jamco out.

…...

'One must learn a different... sense of time, one that depends more on small amounts than big ones. ~Sister Mary Paul'

…...

Part 2

"Follow me." McGonagall was just as stern in the future as she was in the past. Draco did as he was told, still reeling from the shock.

She took him along familiar halls which Draco deducted lead to the Headmaster's office. They stopped in front of the gargoyle.

"Sugar quills." The gargoyle didn't budge. Malfoy looked on as the annoyance past across the Professors face. "Chocolate frogs."

Nothing again.

She kept going through the lollies until Draco finally cracked.

"Lemon Drops." He sneered.

The professor looked surprised as the gargoyle sprung to life opening the path to Dumbledore's office.

Malfoy was tempted to roll his eyes. Even in 1977 he could workout the old fools ridiculous candy obsession.

"Ah Mr Badfaith, welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled kindly.

Malfoy sneered. "It's Draco." It was only then did he stop at the surname. The French translation for Malfoy was roughly the words Bad faith.

What in the name of Merlin was going on?

It didn't make sense for them to have any clue who he was. He wasn't even born yet so how could they even suspect his arrival. It was all to complicated.

"Draco." Professor Dumbledore smiled, his eyes glittering with the twinkle of his. It Malfoy wanted to be sick. "We are very happy to have you here. We don't get many transfer students from Durmstrang."

His eyes narrowed.

"Well let's get you sorted." Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. " The sorting hat if you will."

She picked up the hat from amongst his trinkets, passing it over. Draco scowled at the hat when they gave it to him. He was in no mood for theses games, he should just declare himself a time traveller and be done with it. If only there wasn't that nagging feeling at the back of his skull. If this was truly 1977 then he would have to be very careful not to ruin his own future. Even Draco Malfoy knew better then to muck around with time.

He sighed. The hat was disgusting as it was in the present. He remembered the first time he had been sorted in the future, at least this would be over quickly. Still, he was very reluctant to put it on. There was only one house for him, Slytherin. Anything else would be unthinkable.

"Ah I was told you'd be visiting soon Mr Malfoy."

"You know who I am?" Draco whispered furiously.

"I do." The hat spoke as if it held his darkest secret.

"Well then lets get this shrade over with. There is only one place to put a Malfoy." He sneered.

"Indeed but we have to conceder the matter of your identity. You are a Malfoy and you look it. Putting you in Slytherin would be foolish. The snakes would figure it out. "

Draco didn't know what to say. Slytherin was part of who he was. He understood the Hat's reasoning but why?

"I'll have to put you somewhere else. What about…"

"Say Gryffindor and I will rip you to shreds." Draco threatened.

"Well you do have a hot headed temper but your not really Gryffindor material. Maybe Hufflepuff? They could teach you a lot, humble and loyal, two traits you do not possess." The Hat teased.

"Do I look amused to you?" He snapped back.

The Hat sighed. "I am just having a little fun. I normally only get to do this once a year. First years are so much easier to scare. I wouldn't put you with the Hufflepuffs. Lets be frank, you would eat them alive." The Hat was using a tone with him.

Merlin what was the world coming to?

"Which leaves us with Ravenclaw. You have the brains, if there was another house worthy of a Malfoy it would be Ravenclaw."

Draco scowled. "It's still not Slytherin."

"Cheer up. Green isn't really your colour, I am sure you'll look smashing in blue. RAVENCLAW."

Draco scowled.

"Well Mr Badfaith seems you have a brain in that head of yours. Professor McGonagall will take you to the Ravenclaw tower."

Tower.

Draco wasn't sure he liked the sounds of that.

He followed her up to the fifth floor of the west side of the castle. From there they went up a tightly wound staircase. It made him feel a little he was back home in the manor sneaking through the elves secret passageways. At the top was the door to towers entrance. The door was simply a door. It wasn't hidden like Slytherin's. It had a eagle shaped door knocker proudly displayed.

"To gain access to the Ravenclaw dorm rooms you must answer a question correctly." McGonagall told him.

"If I get it wrong?"

"You may be here for awhile. You worked out Dumbledore's password easily, this should be easy for you."

Draco just stared dumbfound. This is how the Ravenclaw's got so smart? Standing out side their dorms for hours on end.

" There is your class schedule. Don't be late." With that she whisked off leaving Draco standing there. Unsure what to do.

The bronze eagle began it's riddle.

" What is black and white and read all over?"

How in the world was he meant to figure that one out. He scowled thinking of the first thing that came to his head. "Montrose magpie player Red, Red Jones."

"Incorrect."

He growled kicking the door.

"That's not going to help." The voice was male and coming from behind him.

Draco spun around to find three students approaching. One boy and two girls.

The first girl laughed. "Remember the time you bashed at the door for hours until I came along with the answer and then the eagle pecked at your fingers for the next week."

The two girls on either side of the boy couldn't have looked more opposite. The first girl was tall, with skin dark as night and hair impossibly curly. Her face was quite striking, Draco could see her being a model in his time. Whereas the other girl had a plain face. She was quite short with straight golden hair and her skin so pale in colour she looked ill.

"You the new kid?" The boy asked, flicking his chestnut curly mop out of his eyes.

Draco nodded, wary of the strangers.

"Cool, your in our year then." The dark beauty smiled brightly at him. "This is Jason and Ever and I am Amali." She held out her hand. For a moment Draco considered shoving it back in her face but he wasn't at home. The times were different, how he still didn't know.

"Draco." He could bring himself to add in the false surname. It just didn't have the same ring to it.

"So what's the blasted riddle today?" Jason sighed leaning against the wall.

"What is black and white and red all over." Draco repeated the riddle.

"The rainbow gone growing." Amali grinned.

Jason groaned. "Why couldn't it had been a normal question. Like what is the charm for levitation."

"It's easy." Ever frowned at the lot of them when they hadn't caught on. "It's the newspaper."

Jason rolled his eyes. Ever gentle pushed the common room door open to reveal the airy living space.

" It's a common muggle riddle."

"Do you really think the rest of us know muggle jokes?" Jason grumbled. He flopped onto on of the cushiony blue chairs by one of the bookcases.

"You ought too. They are the reason you end up out there in the hall more often then most." Amali cut in.

Draco wasn't quite sure how to handle the Ravenclaw's. Over his years at Hogwarts he had mainly stuck with the Slytherin's. Other then his own house it was only really the Griffindor's that caused him problems. The Hufflepuffs had been fun to scare but he never had anything to do with them. The Ravenclaws were always all over the place, mainly the library but wasn't one to stop by for a little chat.

The only thing he did know was they were smart. It was one thing he was going to have to keep in mind despite their friendly exterior.

"Do they really teach the dark arts over at Durmstrang?" Jason asked curiously, blatantly ignoring Amali's scolding.

"Yes." Draco knew that for a fact. It was one of the reasons he wanted to go there instead of Hogwarts. If only his Mother had agreed. Then none of this would have happened.

"Don't you dare ask him to teach you anything Jason." Amali threatened. "You get in enough trouble as it is."

"There is a war coming Amali, you can't expect us all to just bury our heads in the sand." He growled.

"What will come, will come." Ever said softly pulling a book from her bag.

"Bloody girls." Jason snapped storming out the common room and back down into the castle.

"Don't mind Jason. He has this stupid idea in his head that the world is going to end."

"Amali." Ever pleaded softly.

"Your not helping you know. You and your knowing." Amali grumbled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Draco watched the pair of them critically.

"Nothing." They chimed in perfect sequence.

"I better get going." Amali sighed. " I am suppose to be tutoring the first years about now."

"Good luck with that." Ever smirked ducking behind her book.

Amali glared at the cover of her book for a moment before smiling at Draco.

"Catch you later Draco." She grabbed her bag and rushed off.

Draco stood there stunned for a moment before looking over to Ever.

She was gazing at him oddly.

"You know your not meant to be here right?" She asked so softly he barely caught it. She shook her head before disappearing behind the pages again.

Draco frowned.

What in the world was going on?

What did she mean?

Did she know he was in the worng time or maybe it was because he was in the wrong house.

"Mcgonagall won't be pleased if your late." Ever said not looking up from her page.

This really wasn't his day.


End file.
